Romantic Dream
by Sammei
Summary: The man who was Squall meets the boy who is Seifer. Sometimes, the dream doesn't come true. Implied SeiferSquall. Oneshot.


Title: Romantic Dream

Author: Sammei

Rating: PG for implied boylove and war. Just to be safe?

Disclaimer: …DO NOT OWN. If anything, Squeenix owns me. Le sigh.

So, my first attempt at the whole 'how to reconcile Leon and Seifer in the Kingdom Hearts world'. I know it's been done a bunch, but this is just something that wouldn't let go of me until I wrote it. Constructive criticism would be lovely because I'm not sure about a few things, but even a hearty 'good job' review is welcome. ;D

* * *

Leon smiled faintly as he watched him. The blond, who had always flaunted and taken advantage of the precious few inches he had over him, now stood a good head shorter, only slightly taller than Sora. Fuujin and Raijin were still with him, and for that, he was glad. They had always been Seifer's anchors to reality. The gunblade wielder was leaning casually against one of the walls that faced the sandlot, watching as his former lover practiced swinging around a large foam bat. _If I was worried that it would cause an uproar back then that Seifer and I were seeing each other, this would be even more of a controversy._ Leon shook his head roughly, brown strands obscuring his vision momentarily. He was just a kid now. The arrogant, stubborn bastard that he used to lov- used to know was gone now, and he wasn't even sure if this Seifer remembered him.

Oh, he still looked the same. Straw blond hair (though his was shoved under a hat), piercing jade eyes, and the scar that slashed angrily across his face. Leon tugged the glove off of his right hand, bringing his fingers up to gently brush the mirrored scar on his own face. His eyes closed, and he struggled against the memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

_The taunting, the smirks, the nicknames that he hated. An unspoken understanding. The sparring, the battle of wills. Trips to Dr. Kadowaki's, shared looks at the scolding to 'be more careful.' Marking each other for life with scars from steel. Bonding and clashing, always changing. Skin whispering against skin. _

_"…Someday I'll tell you my romantic dream."_

Leon was startled out of his trip to the past by the rotund man in the center of the lot loudly announcing the beginning of some tournament, and a call for all participants to come forward. The brunet watched as several people began making their way towards the fighting area, all of them holding the blue bat that Seifer had.

Seifer walked by him with an achingly familiar swagger to his steps, and he chuckled quietly. _Some things would never change_, the brunet mused.

The teenager swung around to face him quickly, a sneer gracing his lips. "What's so funny, old timer? I won't have you causing trouble in my town."

The jibe hit deeper than he would have thought possible. Leon held up his hands placatingly, replying in an even tone, "Wouldn't dream of it, kid." He nearly choked on the word, but his face remained impassive.

Seifer opened his mouth, undoubtedly to shout something about how he wasn't a kid, when Fuujin demanded he hurry up. He shrugged, bringing the bat up to his shoulder. "Eh, you get off easy today. I don't have time to deal with ya."

"…whatever," Leon replied, smirking, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Green eyes locked with his for a moment, and Leon couldn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat. Then Seifer broke the gaze, and the past fell to pieces around them. With a muttered insult under his breath, Seifer joined the other combatants, puffing up under the attention of his fans.

Leon slowly pulled his glove back on again. As Seifer paraded around the makeshift stage, much to the chagrin of the others on it, he thought that maybe it was better this way. Seifer certainly looked very happy. He had a family this time around; a warm home instead of the cold halls of Balamb Garden. The blond could finally have the childhood that had been ripped away from him on their home world.

He heard Sora approaching noisily behind him, and he schooled his face into his usual indifferent mask. The younger brunet waved cheerily, an alarmingly blue popsicle in his other hand.

"Hey Leon! Did you get to talk to Seifer? Is he from your home world, like you thought? That'd be great if you guys found each other, even though he's kind of a jerk," Sora frowned, then brightened, "but Hayner will beat him in the final round, so that's –"

"No," Leon cut him off, waving a hand lazily, "they're not the same person. I must have been mistaken." He turned abruptly, watching the first match.

Sora's smile dimmed as he watched Leon for a moment. "Well," he began, taking another lick of his treat, "I'm sure you'll find someone from your world soon! It's just too bad that it wasn't him."

"Yeah," the scarred man responded, and then, softer, "…too bad."

_~fin_


End file.
